Revenge 101
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: While working a case, a bomb goes off leaving Kono in a critical position. Who set the bomb? Will Kono survive? What will happen to the team? Well all your answers will be answered in this Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning

**Hey so i have written about 3 different stories and this is my 4th so PLEASE check them out. **

**So This is my first Hawaii 5-0 fanfic and i hope you enjoy.**

"Alright Chin, Lori you guys take the back ally way, Danny, you and me will be going through the entrance to the ally, Kono, Can you get a birds eye view possibly where you can see all of us and the surrounding buildings."

"On it boss."

"alright lets lock up this bastard for good." the team took their persistions and waited for wo Fat to appear. Then all hell broke loose. Somehow Wo Fat knew that 5-0 was there and he sent his men to shoot to kill. Chin and Lori took cover behind to dumpsters and Danny and Steve went back into the neighbour hood that was near the ally way that was where the deal was meant to take place. As Chin, Lori and Danny took all of the shooters out there was 2 left and steve was chasing them like a hawk. Then out of no where wo Fat appeared. Steve stopped and started running after Wo Fat. Then all of a sudden a bullet hit Wo Fat in the head. Steve looked around to see who it was, But he couldn't see anything. Just as he went over to WoFat he stopped to see Lori standing behind him.

"STEVE! Are you ok? Are You hurt? Are you in pain? What Happened?"

"Lori i'm fine i didn't shoot him someone else did."

"Steve what's your status?"

"i'm fine Danny. What about Chin and Kono?"

"Chin's Ok Kono hasn't responded yet though, she's probably being a little mutant ninja again."

"What was that Danny i didn't quite get the last part." Kono said over the com.

"Oh Kono it's good to hear your voice again have i ever mentioned how wonderful it is to have you on the team with us."

"Stop babbling Danny. Anyway meet me back at the street where we parked our cars, i'm ready to go home to a nice bubble bath and a glass of red wine."

"OK we'll meet you up there Kono." responded Steve. Then the team all walked back to meet with Kono and head back to HQ.

Back at the cars  
while the team was putting the riffles and shot guns back into their cars Steve went over to see Kono.

"Hey you Ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't i be boss?"

"You seem edgy wanna talk about it?"

"I'm not edgy just tired that's all nothing to worry about. Can i ask you something?"

"Sure." Then Lori came racing at them.

"STEVE LOOK OUT!" As Lori came racing over she pushed Steve away from Kono and then there was an explosion. When the explosion hit everyone hit the ground hard. Car alarms were going off and glass was everywhere. As Steve came to his scenses he pushed himself up and just relised that Kono was right next to the blast.

"KONO! KONO WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!" Steve was panicing what if she was dead how will he move on then.

"St-eve... I'm... ov-...er...here..." Steve vagly heard Kono but he knew she was alive so he raced over to her as fast as he could. she was on someones front lawn. It looks like she started running but the blast must of lifted her into the air and thrown her over here. She had a massive cut on her head close to her eye. She also had a massive slice into her left arm. Then when Steve tried to sit her up he found blood all over his hand and started looking for a wound on her that was causing this much blood. Then he found a piece of glass sticking out of her abdomin and there was a fair lot of blood coming out.

"We need an ambulance down here now!" Steve screemed.

"come on Kono stay with me!"

"Steve... I'm...s-sorry...I...Can't." Then Kono went unconcissious.

12 hours later.  
They all waited for Kono to wake up in the hospital. After the explosion Kono went straight to surgury she had cut her abdomin in half with the glass and it had to be remove imediatly. She also dislocated her shoulder and she needed 17 stiches for the massive slice on her left arm. She also had about 7 stiches close to her eye from the cut there. Everyone else was OK just a couple of cuts and bruises. Then Kono woke up.

"hmmmmm, What happened?" She asked she was still very groggy from the pain killers they gave her.

"Your at the hosptital Kono a bomb went off and you were the one that got the most damage out of all of us." Said Steve.

"So when can i get out of here?" Steve had a smirk on his face.

"Pay up brah." Chin said with a smile.

"I told you she was that stubborn."

"Oh shut up Chin here 50 bucks, happy now, oh and Kono, you are not getting out of here because your badly injured and if i have to i will tie you down so you won't escape from here!" Yelled Danny.

"Relax Danno she wouldn't do something that stupid anyway."

"And your telling me you wouldn't do this Steven?"

"OK You've got a point but she's not me!"

"Acually i would probably try to escape from here." Said Kono.

"See! What did i tell you. You my dear friend have been hanging around Super Seal for too long. See your now putting bad things into the rookies head. What kind of boss are you!"

"Danny quite it down i've got a headache so just shut up. If you still want to rable on do it outside my room please." Kono said.

"Sorry Kono."

"Also i'm not a rookie anymore."

"Sorry again.

"Can someone get me something for this headache please." kono said in pain.

"Yeah sure just give me a couple of seconds cuz. You two watch her like a hawk and don't wind her up or she will kick your assess." Chin said before leaving the room to find a nurse.

The nurse came back with Chin 10mins later, but it felt like 50 to Kono because of Danny giving Steve a lecture because somehow it was his fault for getting her injured.

"Hello Kono. I'm nurse Debbi. I'll be your personal nurse and i'll also be checking your injures while your staying here. If you need anything you just call for me. Due to security reasons from the Govenor he just wants Doctor Lee and myself to treat you." Kono nodded her head in understanding. She knew that Steve put the seurity detail on her, becasue that's was Steve's soft spot, deep down he care's about his Ohana. So if one of us are injured he always make sure we get the best nurses and doctors and accommodation at the hospitals.

"Your cousin informed me that you have a headache. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is and it's throbbing really painfully." Complained Kono.

"Do you have anymore pains?"

"Yeah some near my abdomin and my left arm as well."

"OK we'll give you some pain meds put they might knock you out for a while so they can work on the pain." Nurse Debbi gave Kono the pain meds and some water.

"If you need anything at all, just press the orange button." Then Debbi left.

"OK guys lets call it a night." Said Chin with a yawn.

"OK but who's gonna stay here with Kono tonight?" Asked Danny.

"Guys i'll be OK by myself tonight." Said Kono then.

"No your not!" Said the 3 of them in unision. Then Kono felt the pain meds kicking in and she felt groggy and tired. When the guys saw her, Chin went up and kissed her forehead and said goodbye followed by Danny. Then Kono was asleep in about 2 minutes afer they had left.

**Was that OK?**  
**Anyway if you like it hit that review button and tell me how you feel about it i'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow**

**Valkyrie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

**Thankyou so much for reviewing i really like the feed back!**

**Shout outs to guest, lynnd80, JMCP, Jmhslm, La Madone and Trace66**

**Thanks again hope you enjoy this chapter**

Kono woke up about 3 am with sharp pains coming from her abdomin. When she opened her eyes she saw Steve staring at her. Of course the guys wern't gonna leave her alone while she's in hospital.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Asked Steve in a quite gesture.

"I have really sharp pains coming from my abdomin. Ahhh!" Hissed kono. Steve got up immediatly and went to go find Debbi. When Steve came back in, Kono was sitting up curled up in a ball holding her abdomin. Steve quickly went to Kono's side and helped Debbi trying to lye Kono down flat so Debbi can see what the problem is. When Kono was lying flat on her back Debbi lifted up the loose shirt and saw that some of the stiches were pulled and that it was inflamed bright red around the stiches. Debbi called for Doctor Lee and he came to Kono's room. Steve was holding Kono's hand while the Doctor was taking out the old stiches and putting new ones in. Kono was in a lot of pain. She was holding onto Steve's hand like it was the only thing that would save her. Steve looked at Kono and her face was Scared and in pain "Oh Kono, i'm so sorry i put you through all this pain" Thought Steve to himself. When the Doctor finished with the stiches he put an ice pack over her stitches so the inflamation would go down. The Doctor told Stve to remove the ice pack in about 10mins leave it off for 5mins and just go up everyone 5mins when you put it back on.

"I'm so sorry for all of this Steve." appologised Kono.

"Hey there's nothing to be sorry for. It's important that your 100% before you can back to work. Also i don't mind taking care of you, your my Ohana and Ohana cares for one another." Said Steve with a reansuring smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me holding the ice pack. Your hands are gonna freeze."

"I'm OK Kono. Just try and get some rest, you'll need it before Danny gets back and starts lecturing me about what happened tonight."

"Thanks, can you do me a favour."

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Can you please text Chin and tell him what happened please. I don't want him to tell you off because you did't tell him."

"Ok i'll do it if you do something for me."

"Name it."

"Can you please not scare me like ever again."

"OK. Can i ask you why?"

"When Lori came and tackled me, you were still standing there and i thought i lost you. when i called out your name i didn't hear anyhing i just bearly heard you and i was so relieved that you were still alive. I didn't know what i would do if i lost you." Kono was amazed she has never seen this side of Steve before.

"Now Kono Get so sleep."

"OK will you stay here with me. Please."

"Of course. I'll be here when you wake up promise." Then Kono was asleep.

While Kono was sleeping, Steve sent a text to Chin to tell him what happened tonight. he waited for a text back from him but it didn't come. An hour later he got a call from Chin.

"Hey brah i get your text, is she OK?" asked chin with concern.

"Yeah man she's Ok. She woke up about 3 am and she started compliang that there was sharp pains coming from her aabdomin where they had the surgury."

"What happened?"

"Most of the stiches were pulled and there was flamation around it and it was bright red. So they called Doctor Lee, he pulled out the stiiches and put new ones in and put an ice pack over it to stop the flamation."

"How she holding up?"

"She's really tied and in pain, i almost lost my hand tonight from how hard she was holding it."

"Sorry brah. I'll come over once i've gone back to HQ with Danny."

"Why, do we have a case?"

"No. That bomb was there on purpose. Someone wanted to hurt Kono, even kill her."

"Ok. This means we have to be on high alert we can not let anyone get to Kono."

"I agree. That's why Danny and i decided last night that we are not gonna leave her alone. Danny will take mornings with Grace, I'll come over in the afternoon, and you'll take the night shift. Sound good."

"Yeah sounds great. have you heard from Lori?"

"No i haven't, i also haven't seen her from the explosion."

"Strange, OK i better go Kono's about to wake up soon."

"OK and thanks for looking after her for me and also for telling me what happened."

"Anytime man. Tell what you find."

"Likewise." Then Steve hung up. He kept on thinking who would hurt Kono to almost get her killed.

**Next Chapter up in about the next hour**

**Valkyrie**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so just a quick warning**

**If you like Lori in the show i will advise you to stop reading because i have made Lori the 'bad guy'**

**Anyway hope you enjoy it!**

When Chin and Danny arrived at HQ around 8:30 am they went upstairs and headed towards the Tech Table when they caught the attention of Lori in Kono's office looking through her desk in a hurry.

"Lori, what are you doing in Kono's office?!" Yelled Danny. Lori stood up straight with a guilty face and was sweating a little.

"I was um I was getting Kono's gun for her but i can't find it." Said Lori a little bit nervous.

"Kono already has her gun with her. It's with Steve. What are you really doing here Lori?" said Chin.

"OK the HPD said that Kono staged the whole thing from the beginning and they're gonna arrest her at noon so i'm looking for evidence to prove that she's innocent. But unfortunately the governor wants me to go to Washington for a business trip to represent Hawaii in the governments discussion about federal Agents being despanded because we don't work for most governments in the USA, so i'm of to go prove them that we are good at our jobs." Explained Lori.

"OK, thanks Lori, also Steve wants you to go see Kono before you leave."

"OK i'll see if i can fit it in Danny. Well see you guys later."

"See ya later Lori." They said in unison.

"Please tell me you didn't believe anything Lori just said to us."

"I didn't by it the second she was speaking, she's hiding something." responded Chin.

"OK put all the planes on hold until we can link Lori to this stupid thing."

"Deal, now lets go see how your cuz is doing." Then Danny and Chin left for the hospital.

When they arrived they saw Steve holding Kono's hand while she was still asleep.

"Hey Brah how is she?" Asked Chin.

"She's OK she had a temperature about 3 hours ago, the nurse changed her dressings on her wounds, she's almost killed my hand and Lori just texted me saying she's coming in about 15 minutes to visit before she leaves on some trip."

"About that." Danny started.

"We found Lori looking through Kono's desk looking for something important. Her whole office is trashed and she said she was looking for Kono's gun to give to her, then she went onto a fake story about Kono set of the bomb and HPD was going to aresst her for it and she was looking for evidence to prove her inocscence." Said Chin

"And then she was talking about how she's going to Washington to defend Federal agents." Followed Danny.

"She's hiding something Steve."

"I know Danny, also Kono wanted to tell me something before the explosion."

"What was it?" asked Chin.

"She seemed edgy yesterday morning and i went up to her and asked her if she's OK. She said yeah everythings fine she was just tied. Then she wanted to ask me something before Lori came and tackled me."

"What do you think she was edgy about?" asked Chin.

"I don't know but she's been keeping stuff to herself." Replied Danny. Then they all heard Kono starting to stirr. Steve noticed Kono first.

"Hey how you feelin?" He asked.

"I feel really light headed and i'm thirsty." Replied Kono.

"Do you have any pains?"

"No I don't."

"Morning cuz."

"Hey Chin, what's up."

"Nothing much how are you?"

"Feel like crap and i think i broke Steve's hand last night. Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry about it, it was about time someone broke his hand." Replied Danny. Everyone looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's OK Kono, I'm just clad you're alright and not in pain." Replied Steve in a soft and gently voice.

"Oh, Good Morning everyone it's nice to see all of you again."

"It's nice to see you too Nurse Debbie." Chin and Danny said in unison.

"OK, How are you feeling today Kono? Any pains at all this morning?"

"No but i feel light headed and that I'm gonna throw up."

"OK the nausea is normal from the pain killers we put you on last night, you may or may not throw up but is you do here's a bucket is you do. Once the pain meds wear off you'll feel back to normal."

"OK thank you."

"No problem. See you later boys."

"Thanks Nurse Debbie see you later." They said in unision. Just when Nurse Debbie left they saw Lori waiting at the entrance to Kono's room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Asked Lori.

"I'm good. you do know you can come in if you want." Replied Kono.

"Thanks." Then Lori entered the room.

"Hey guys can you leave Lori and me so we can have some 1 on 1 girl talk for about 10 minutes please." Kono asked.

"Sure we'll wait outside your room." Replied Steve then they all left.

"what were you doing in my office at HQ?" asked Kono.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No i wasn't, i was awake but couldn't be bothered opening my eyes cause they'll stop the conversation. What were you doing in my office?" Asked Kono with a little furry in her tone.

" I was looking for evidence to save your ass Kono they think that you did this on purpose."

"I'm not buying that crap Lori and neither are the guys."

"Well OK, what do you wanna know?"

"Why did you put the bomb there?"

"How the hell do you know?!"

"When you came tackling Steve you dropped something and i saw the light go green and i  
found out it was a bomb that's how i escaped the explosion."

"what are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna tell little Stevie about all of this so he can protect you from me. Well guess what! He doesn't belong to you Kono he belongs to me! When you weren't in the team i loved it, i could hang out with Steve when ever i wanted to but when you came back into the picture he only pays attention to you not to me!"

"Oh i get it now. Your jelous. Well listen up, once he finds out about this he'll have no other choice but hate you for trying to destroy his Ohana."

"Oh i'm not destroying his Ohana, You are!"

"You know i'm right, so don't bother denying it."

"Oh but I've already won this battle Kono." Then Lori pulls out a pocket knife from her belt.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kono yelled. Then Lori was about stab Kono When Kono reached both her hands over Lori's. They struggled and Kono's left arm gave way and was only stopping Lori from cutting her with her right arm. Then Lori spinned the knife and sliced Kono's right arm pretty deep. kono let out a cry in pain and the guys came rushing in with their guns drown. They all saw Lori with the knife and seeing Kono trying to defend herself. Chin and Danny pulled Lori off Kono and called the security guards and aslo arressted Lori and took her back to HQ. Steve called for Nurse Debbie and ran straight to Kono.

"It's OK Kono i got you relax." Steve steadyed Kono and made sure her hand was vertical. The cut on her right arm was massive about 13cm gash. Kono looked really faint from looking at all the blood on her hand. Steve sat behind her and made her lean on him and turned her head into his neck so she couldn't see it.

"It's OK Kono i got you, you're safe now, no-ones gonna hurt you anymore." Those were the words that Kono kept on hearing through her ear. Then Steve heard some quite sobs coming from Kono. He knew that Lori had some explaining to do. There was no way in hell that one of his team mates hurt his Ohana.

HQ  
Chin and Danny threw Lori into the interrogation room and locked her onto the chair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LORI?! WHY DID YOU HAVE A KNIFE OUT ALMOST KILLING HER WHILE SHE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL? ANSWER ME!" Yelled Danny. Chin went straight up to HQ Tech Table to use Skype to reach Steve and Kono, and also trying to find some answers about Lori.

"ANSWER ME LORI OR YOU WILL GO TO JAIL FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER ON AN OFFICER!" Yelled Danny one last time.

"I'm not saying anything to you i'll talk if Kono is in the room so she can hear every detail."

"NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S HAPPENING YOU TRIED TO KILL HER WITH A KNIFE!"

"Then i won't talk."

Back at the hospital.

Kono was asleep, after the attack from Lori Steve did not move away from Kono. He stayed right behind Kono and somehow it felt right, like he and Kono were like a couple. Then Kono's laptop started going off. He leaned forward to see who it was, it was Chin. So he hit the accept button and waited for Chin to show up on webcam.

"Hey Chin what's up?"

"Nothing much Lori isn't speaking. How's my baby cousin doing?"

"She OK, she started having a panic attack from seeing all the blood coming from her hand. The nurses said that it's just a simple cut and it will heal."

"That's good to hear. Hey is Kono leaning on you?"

"Yeah she was about to faint so i sat behind her and made her lean on me. I also made her put her head on my shoulder so she wasn't looking at the blood. Somehow she fell asleep on me and when i tried to move she just hung onto me and i didn't have the heart to move and wake her during the process."

"It's OK man, when she clings to people it means she feels safe in the persons arms." Then Danny started coming through the doors screaming his head off.

"Danny quite it down i'm video chatting to Steve and Kono's asleep."

"What's the matter Danny you only yell like that after i do something stupid."

"Lori isn't saying anything unless Kono is in the room to hear what she has to say!"

"There is no way Kono is going in there to talk to Lori!" Steve yelled.

"I'm with Steve on this one Danny I'm not letting her try to kill my Cousin again!"

"I know!" Danny screamed.

"But how are we meant to know why she did it and it also might lead us to the bombing that got Kono into this from the beginning!"

"She...Already knows the answers you want...She just...Playing with your heads." Kono said groggy and tiredly. She didn't open her eyes but they knew she was awake.

"Hey how you feeling?"

"Like I've been thrown out of a car... What do you think Steven?"

"Sorry i was just wondering how you were after what happened."

"It's OK i'm just pissed off because she actually got to me without me seeing through her. I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey don't you ever think that OK. You're not stupid, and no-one didn't even suspect Lori to do something like this."

"So why is everyone frigging yelling like i was dead and you were trying to wake me up."

"Because Lori isn't speaking and she'll only speak if you are there in person." Danny replied.

"No way i'm doing that."

"That's what we said!" Chin yelled.

"What did you say before. When you woke up you said something?" Asked Steve.

"She already knows the answers to your questions she's just playing with your heads."

"Why do you say that Cuz?"

"Because when you left She gave me every detail about why she was doing this."

"WHAT!" They all said in unison.

"When she came in i asked her what she was doing in my office. She replied exactly what she said to Chin and Danny at HQ."

"Hey the hell did you know about that?!"

"Because Danny i was awake but my head felt like lead so i didn't open them. Anyway i told her i wasn't buying that crap and neither were you guys. Then she assked me what i wanted to know. Then i confronted her about why she put the bomb right in front of me and Steve."

"SHE'S THE ONE THAT PLANTED THE BOMB!" They all said in disbelief.

"yeah, it was a pressure one. When she tackled Steve, she dropped it right in front of me. If i didn't see it i would of been dead. I just don't know why she wanted to target me."

"Kono we will get to the bottom of this, promise." Steve said with kindness on his voice.

"I'll do it." Kono said with confidence.

"WHAT, WHAT PART OF WE WILL NOT LET YOU DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Danny yelled.

"It's the only way i can find out who's after me and what they want with me!" Kono said.

"Kono, you don't have to do this we can find another way to do this." Said Chin.

"No i have to do this, beside she has something of mine that i want back."

"OK. I don't think we're gonna win so we better let Kono have her way." "Said Steve in defeat.

"But, if we feel that you are in any danger we get to come in and take you back outside. I'm not risking losing you."

"OK. When can i get out of here?"

"I'll go find a nurse." Replied Steve. With that Steve went to go find a nurse and Kono said goodbye to Chin and Danny and waited for Steve to return.

**How was that**

**this chapter was more McKono than the others**

**Also i will be writing these on all of my stories**

**i may not be able to upload anymore chapters/stories for a week cause my friend Annabelle passed away and i'm going up to her home town to attend her funeral.**

**Anyway thatnks for the reviews and support**

**Valkyrie**


End file.
